


A New Hope Will Emerge

by AndrewJTalon



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Ahsoka Tano Needs a Hug, BAMF Ahsoka Tano, BAMF Luke Skywalker, Better Than Canon, Family History, Fits in Seamlessly, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Jedi Training, Luke needs a hug, Mentor/Protégé, Post-Star Wars: The Empire Strikes Back, Pre-Star Wars: Return of the Jedi, Skywalker Family Drama, Star Wars: Rebels References
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-06
Updated: 2018-05-06
Packaged: 2019-05-03 01:36:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14558004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AndrewJTalon/pseuds/AndrewJTalon
Summary: Luke finds out who his father is. Ahsoka finds out why she survived. They both figure out how to reconcile things. Set between ESB and ROTJ. Designed to fit into canon seamlessly.





	1. 1

**A New Hope Will Emerge**

A Star Wars fanfiction by Andrew J. Talon

DISCLAIMER: This is a non-profit fan-based work of prose. Star Wars is the property of Lucasfilm Ltd. and Disney. Please support the official release.

_Set after "The Empire Strikes Back" but before "Return of the Jedi"._

\- - -

Luke Skywalker had gotten his hand cut off, lost his best friend to a bounty hunter, and he'd learned his dad was the second biggest monster in the galaxy. He'd also lost his X-Wing.

So yeah. Overall, this was a terrible week. It was at least looking a bit better, after his medical droid told him that the rest of Rogue Squadron was coming to see him. Hopefully that meant he could leave the medical frigate in the Rebel Fleet soon. The sterilized recycled air and bland nutrition packs alone were enough to drive a man mad, but his droid's insistence on making absurd comments had him wishing for his lightsaber. Even getting a private berth wasn't good, because it just left him more isolated.

He turned his new cyborg hand in front of his face, studying the artificial skin. It was a very good artificial hand, at least: He could tell the mods he would need to make would be minimal.

"I advise against any strenuous activity involving sensitive parts of your anatomy," the medical droid suggested. Luke flushed.

"What do you think I do with this hand?!" He demanded. The droid stared back, its emotionless gaze giving nothing away. Luke couldn't help but think it would be smiling though. He sighed, as the first of his squadmates shuffled into the medical bay. Derek "Hobbie" Klivian walked up to the right side of his squadron commander's bed, while Wedge Antilles took the left. Wes Janson and Tycho Celchu stood at the foot of the bed, Wes already playing with the leftovers of Luke's lunch.

After the rather tense greetings, it was Hobbie would addressed the Bantha in the room.

"Hey, look on the bright side Skipper. Most people who fought Vader one on one ended up about a foot shorter," he pointed out. Luke shrugged, unable to keep himself from smiling just a bit. The tension in the room dropped significantly among the pilots at least.

"There's that," Luke admitted. Wedge nodded, crossing his arms.

"Seriously... That was crazy! I mean, I get that you're like a Jedi and all but your dad didn't do THAT crazy of shit," Wedge said earnestly. Tycho snorted, as Wedge looked over at him in bewilderment.

"You have read about the Clone Wars, right Wedge?" Tycho asked. "Skywalker and crazy might as well go together!"

Luke nodded, as Wedge rubbed the back of his head. Wedge wasn't the student of history the former Imperial pilot was. Nor did he have that personal connection Luke had.

"Yeah, my Dad basically grew up doing crazy," Luke said, staring off into the distance. Those words. Those terrible words. Everything he'd ever known and heard about his father felt twisted in a funhouse mirror.

No… I am your father…

"Ah... Boss? You okay?" Wes snapped his fingers in front of Luke's eyes. Luke blinked rapidly, and shook his head. His squadmates all stared at him intently. He shut his eyes. That tension from before was still there. It was stronger, and hidden… And not familiar.

"I'm… Fine," he lied. "I just need some rest."

"Are you sure, Skipper?" Wes asked plaintively. The older pilots stayed silent, but the same question was on their minds. He didn't need the Force to tell that. The Force was telling him that there was someone else here though. Someone hidden. Luke nodded again, sucking in a deep breath.

"I need a bit, guys," he said, with utter finality. "To sort this out."

His squadron mates slowly filtered out, a few uncertain goodbyes and encouraging words tossed back at him. The droid departed after, off to see to other patients. The hatch to the cabin slid shut behind it with a hiss, and the lights dimmed. Luke focused on staying calm. The Force warned him he wasn't alone, but the presence wasn't inherently threatening. Still...

"Who's there?" Luke demanded. A cloaked figure emerged from a maintenance hatch, dropping down and landing with grace on the deck. They stood up and stared at Luke, and he sensed this visitor was strong in the Force. They must have been with how they were probing his mental defenses.

"You sensed me. Impressive," said the figure in a woman's voice. Luke narrowed his eyes.

"It's not hard to sense you," he retorted. The figure was silent for a moment, before she resumed speaking.

"Heard you faced Vader. You gave a report on the encounter to the Alliance High Command. I'm pretty sure you left a few things out."

Luke was silent, glaring defiantly. The figure continued.

"He tempted you to the Darkside, didn't he?" She asked. Luke slowly nodded.

"He asked me to join him, yes. That was in the report," he said. The figure nodded.

"He said something else. Something you're not sure of. Something you can't believe, but are afraid that it's true."

Luke grimaced, his artificial hand closing into a tight fist. "... Yes," he responded tightly.

The figure sighed softly.

"He told you... He was your father, didn't he?" She said it almost pityingly.

Luke tensed up. He licked his lips.

"How do you know?" Luke asked, trying to remain neutral but failing in his shuddering tone. The figure pulled off her hood, revealing a beautiful, older Torgruta woman with deep blue eyes.

"Because I was his apprentice. When he was Anakin Skywalker," she said simply. Luke blinked in disbelief, his jaw dropping.

"You were…?"

"Yes," the woman said. She sat next to Luke in the visitor's chair, smiling gently. "You know me as Fulcrum. My real name? Is Ahsoka Tano. It's nice to meet you at last…"

\- - -

To be continued...


	2. 2

**A New Hope Will Emerge**

A Star Wars fanfiction by Andrew J. Talon

DISCLAIMER: This is a non-profit fan-based work of prose. Star Wars is the property of Lucasfilm Ltd. and Disney. Please support the official release.

_Set after "The Empire Strikes Back" but before "Return of the Jedi"._

\- - -

For a time there was no sound in the air save the recycling system and the heartbeat monitor. Luke opened his mouth, trying to think of something to say. All he could do was gape in shock at her. She let him get his thoughts together, silent and patient. Luke took a few deep breaths, shook his head, and looked right into her eyes.

"You're a Jedi?!"

"Technically, no," Ahsoka said quietly, "I was a padawan. Then I quit the Order. Because a friend of mine framed me for a terrorist bombing, and I got all the blame. Your dad proved I was innocent, but by that point…" She trailed off and sighed as Luke continued to stare.

Ahsoka shrugged. "The Jedi Order wasn't all nobility and good, kid. For instance, your dad had to hide his marriage to your mom."

Luke blinked, his thoughts tumbling over themselves like stampeding bantha. He shook his head, only one thing coming to mind to speak.

"Ben didn't tell me that," Luke said.

"Well... Ben didn't have a lot of time, did he?" Ahsoka asked, looking sad and frustrated. Luke couldn't blame her as he glowered at his knees.

"No, but he also chose to omit a few important details," Luke sighed. "He even does it now."

"To be fair, he would have probably preferred it if you'd lived your life peacefully. Until you 'needed' to know," Ahsoka said. She sighed and rubbed her montrals with a sad smile.

"That was kind of how he was, back in the old days. Trying to protect people. By keeping things to himself. He cared deeply for your father... And when he turned to the Darkside, he," Ahsoka looked down in sorrow, "I think he blamed himself."

"Yeah, that's what my Uncle Owen got from that," Luke said. He looked directly at Ahsoka, and the older Jedi looked back. "But what I really want to know is-"

"Why haven't I shown up?" Ahsoka cut him off. Luke nodded, his artificial hand squeezing into a fist again.

"Yeah," he said. Ahsoka took another deep breath. She closed her eyes, focusing through the turmoil of emotions he could feel from her in the Force. Ahsoka opened them, and locked her gaze into Luke's eyes. She spoke slowly and deliberately.

"Well... Truth be told, Luke... I was... Afraid," she admitted.

"Afraid of what?" Luke asked, his fear rising in his throat. "That I'd be like… My Dad?"

"Luke, you have to understand," Ahsoka said gently, her eyes still locked on his but her sight far away. "Your father killed everyone in the Jedi Order. Single handedly. He went to the Darkside because he was afraid if he didn't... He would lose your mother, and you too."

She looked aside. Her hands were hidden by her cloak, but Luke was sure they were clenched.

"Forming romantic attachments was forbidden. And it seemed like such a stupid, stupid thing back then. But in hindsight, it was that love that your father had for your mother that drove him to become…" She shuddered. "That. Despite everything he did, he lost her. He destroyed the one thing he wanted to save."

"Well," Luke retorted, "I don't have much of anything to get attached to."

Ahsoka snorted.

" Your smuggler friend. His Wookie buddy. The princess. Rogue Squadron," she listed. Luke nodded slowly.

"Yeah. They're all my friends, and I'd die for them. But fall to the Darkside?"

"I didn't know. I was afraid that you were a time bomb. And I thought that the only time I would meet you... Is if I needed to kill you. I didn't want to get too close." She shook her head. "I guess I screwed that up."

"That's kind of a theme with Jedi, isn't it?" Luke asked bitterly. His thoughts went to Ben, to Yoda; To his father, and to the woman in front of him. Ahsoka nodded, the bitterness reflected in her eyes and her sad, humorless chuckle.

"It is, isn't it? The Sith teach that the weak must be destroyed for the strong to flourish... And I suppose the Jedi Order seemed plenty weak. We forgot ourselves. What it means to be guardians of truth and justice. And the galaxy paid for it."

They sat in a still, dead silence. It was as though Luke could feel the weight of years of grief and regret in the air. He looked down at Ahsoka's lap, where her hands were exposed from under the robes. He could see the faint gleam of a lightsaber at her side. He took a deep breath, and looked into Ahsoka's eyes.

"So, are you going to kill me, now?" Luke asked.

Ahsoka jerked up, and stared at Luke with her jaw dropped. Then she began to shake as she bowed her head. Luke, despite the potential danger, reached out to her.

"Ahsoka? Are-Are you okay-?"

Ahsoka threw her head back and laughed hard. So hard she was crying. Luke pulled back, thoroughly put off and disturbed. Ahsoka saw this, and managed to calm herself. She wiped her eyes and smiled at him in a comforting way.

"Why would I do that?" She asked. Luke blinked.

"Well… You said we'd only meet if you-"

"Originally, yes. I considered it Luke. If I couldn't stop you peacefully," Ahsoka explained. "But... Your dad went through some similar things as you did. Got his arm chopped off. His loved ones in peril. He was the only hope of the galaxy. All that pressure... And he was offered the chance to go to the Darkside, at his weakest... And he said "Yes"." She looked at him intently, her smile much warmer. "What'd you say?"

Luke shrugged, feeling a little more at ease.

"I almost killed myself jumping to get away from him," he said. Ahsoka reached out for his real hand, and squeezed it. Despite the previous awkwardness, Luke squeezed her hand back. He could feel her genuine happiness and relief. The feeling of hope she had.

"You're not your father, Luke," Ahsoka said. Luke smiled back softly.

"Yeah…"

"You can win this thing where we couldn't," Ahsoka said, "and maybe... You can make the Jedi what they're supposed to be. If you want." She sighed. "Besides, Yoda knows a lot more about the Force than I ever will; But your lightsaber technique needs some…" She trailed off, trying to be polite, "work."

"I did well enough against Vader," Luke hummed. Ahsoka scowled, and pinched the skin of his artificial hand, hard. "NNGH! Hey!"

"Yeah. Great," Ahsoka snorted. "Just because you survived doesn't mean sithspit, kid. He wasn't trying to kill you. If he was? You'd be dead. Period."

"Yeah, I know that," Luke grumbled, cradling his new hand. He shook his head, eyes narrowing. "Next time, he won't be trying to either."

The more distance he had from the incident, the more information he had… The less he lingered on the pain and betrayal, the more he saw, he felt that there was something more. Ahsoka shook her head, sensing the direction of his thoughts.

"Luke… He's not your father anymore. He wanted you as a tool against the Emperor, nothing more," she said. Luke scowled.

"You don't think I know that? But I think there was something else," he insisted.

"Oh really?" Ahsoka asked, tone dripping with sarcasm. "Did you sense that before or after he cut off your hand?"

"It was when I let go," Luke said, shaking his head. "I sensed… Fear."

"That's the Darkside for you," Ahsoka replied. Luke's eyes narrowed.

"No, no… I sensed fear from him, but it wasn't that his plans were falling away. It was like... he was watching me die and he felt helpless to stop it." He looked directly into Ahsoka's eyes, defiant. "Just like he probably felt for my mother."

Ahsoka took a deep breath and let it out slowly, trying to calm herself. Luke scowled, still stubborn.

"Luke... I have been where you were," Ahsoka said tiredly. "I tried to reach out to him... And I nearly got killed for it. There is nothing left of Anakin Skywalker in that monster. Darth Vader killed him."

Luke shook his head, both his hands clenched. He knew what he felt, and Ahsoka's information helped put it into context.

"I think that my Father is still in there. It's small and it's wrapped up in all of that mess, but Anakin Skywalker, the Jedi, is still there."

Ahsoka glared, her calm slipping.

"What makes you think you actually sensed it? You barely know how to handle a lightsaber! I knew him for years! And I couldn't reach him!"

"I sensed it! I know I did!" Luke insisted. Ahsoka again took deep breaths, centering herself. Luke let her do so. Getting angry with her wasn't going to help, with how much this subject hurt her. How much rage and hate she felt over Vader. It didn't feel any better to him, but he had to say it. He wouldn't back down.

"Whatever you think you sensed, Luke," Ahsoka said slowly, "put it out of your mind. Because the only thing he'll see in you... Is a weakness. And I didn't just reveal myself like this so you'd fall to the Darkside like him." She fixed him with a deadly serious glare. "Got it?"

"Yeah, I know," Luke said. Ahsoka nodded, and stood up.

"Good. Come with me," she said tersely. Luke narrowed his eyes.

"But, with all due respect-" he started, but Ahsoka glared back.

"Zip it," she shot back. Luke gritted his teeth, standing up off the medical bed. He was taller than Ahsoka and used every bit of his height to stand up to her. Her eyes widened in surprise.

"No!" He growled. "I'm going to tell you right out. I am not my Father. Nor am I going to be the tool you can use for revenge!"

Ahsoka's jaw dropped, and she shrank back.

"I-I am not-!" She stammered, but Luke cut her off this time as he crossed his arms over his chest.

"I can sense your anger and hatred," he stated firmly. Ahsoka glanced aside, feeling shame. Luke sucked in a deep breath, calming himself.

"I'll train under you, to be better with the Lightsaber," he said gently. Her eyes rose to meet his, and he tried to be gentle but firm. "But I'm not going to kill him because you couldn't bring yourself to."

They stared at one another in silence. Ahsoka's emotions became unreadable through the Force as she regained her calm. She smiled, looking almost nostalgic.

"All right," she said. "Would you come with me to train… Please?" She added. Luke was confused, but hid it as best he could. He didn't sense any deception, but she wasn't giving anything else away. Still, he nodded back to her.

"Lead the way," he said. Ahsoka turned and headed out the hatch. Luke followed, rubbing his artificial hand again. If Ahsoka noticed this nervous tic, she didn't comment on it.

He supposed there would be time enough for that later.

\- - -

_To be continued..._


End file.
